lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritual (SVU)
Plot When a 7-year-old boy is found murdered in what appears to be a Santeria-like ritual, the SVU squad discovers that the boy was smuggled to New York from Nigeria. Fin & Munch soon discover that the boy's sister is a slave at a white elderly rich woman's home, it is also discovered that the kids were part of a Nigerian smuggling ring. Its eventually discovered that the boy was a sex slave and the man who was using him, murdered him and covered it up as his wife had no idea about his habit. The police manage to hunt down the rest of the shipment of slaves and rescue them, but they have been abandoned by the smugglers to die. The boy's killer is later arrested and in exchange for not being given the death penalty, he gives the police the name of Martin Bosa, the smuggler responsible. With the help of a Nigerian diplomat, Fin tries to catch him in the act, but he catches on and flees. Fin captures Martin, beating him in the process. After threatening to have him sent back to Nigeria for his execution by firing squad, Martin reveals the location of his final slave shipment and the police intercept it and rescue the children. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Mike Doyle as C.S.U Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner Guest cast * Michael Emerson as Allan Shaye * Barry Shabaka Henley as Asante Odufemi * Trini Alvarado as Maggie Shaye * Sullivan Walker as Martin Bosa * Malika Samuel as Na'imah Haruna * Susan Blommaert as Judge Rebecca Steinman * Erika Alexander as Kema Mabuda * Diane Kagan as Marion Laymon * Abraham Alvarez as Roberto Martinez * Bill Cohen as Agent Bruce Bigelow * Susan Willis as Rose Kern * Stan Carp as Warehouse Site Manager * Guy Whitlock as Jimmy * Wayne Kasserman as Hal * Martha Hawley as Laymon Housekeeper * Jeanne Simpson as Katie * George Bass as Ramon * Jane Nichols as Mrs. Martinson * Kayte Grace as Kayte * Cole Hawkins as Kwasi * Nia Soyemi as Girl #1 References *England *Ajani Haruna *ICE * *Morocco *Nepal *Nigeria Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes *Asante Odufemi refers to the orisha Yamaja as "Yamaya", which suggests that he is originally from Cuba. *Allan Shaye's statement that "nobody's been executed in New York State in 40 years" is curious in light of the central event of the Law & Order episode "Aftershock", as well as the events surrounding the original episode "Bad Girl", where the character of Monica Johnson was executed for shooting a police officer. (The statement was accurate in real life - New York State's last execution took place in 1963.) *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the United Kingdom, where a partial body was recovered from the river Thames in 2001. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes